psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Hot line services - dissertations
Because of their number dissertations on the subject of hot line services are listed here. *Altman, D. G. (1985). Evaluation of the cancer information service: Implications for health behavior and health services research: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Babich, J. M. (1981). Training hotline helpers in strategic crisis counseling and microcounseling: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Barz, M. L. (2001). Assessing suicide hotline volunteers' empathy and motivations. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Becker, L. A. (1997). Efficacy of suicide prevention center telephone interventions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bleach, G. A. (1975). An evaluation of Hotline services: Process and outcome: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Boucher, J. E. (2002). Telephone intervention: Hope for cancer patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Carr, A. (1979). Reported child abuse and neglect in Florida: The operation of public child protective service systems: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chartoff, S. I. (1976). A comparison of interests, values, personality characteristics, and past experience with life crises of hotline volunteers, nonvolunteers, and selected professional groups: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cohen, C. R. (1983). Apprenticeship and didactic-experiential training for paraprofessional telephone crisis counselors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dean, W. C. (2000). Telecare with blind rehabilitation students/graduates. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *DeCarli, R. P. (1988). An interpersonal typology of chronic callers to a crisis intervention hotline: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Delfin, P. E. (1978). A critical incidents analysis of telephone crisis intervention: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Derita, D. J. (1976). An evaluation of a telephone counseling service and its effectiveness within the mental health community: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Downing, N. E. (1980). An evaluation of the effectiveness of a training program for paraprofessional rape crisis hotline volunteers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Eaton, A. H. (1995). Immunological and psychological effects of "TELECARE" in HIV seropositive males: Lymphocyte subpopulations, cortisol, neopterin, and psychosocial factors. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Echterling, L. G. (1977). Process and outcome of crisis intervention by telephone: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ellis, C. (1990). An evaluation of a statewide telephone counseling service for abusive parents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Enrico, V. J. (1990). Effects of training and experience on the basic telephone counseling skills of nonprofessional volunteers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fairhurst, S. K. (1995). Elements of effective feedback in a minimal intervention study of smokers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Farrell, B. J. (1991). Personality types of hotline volunteers, and the preliminary development of selection/screening and predicted performance instruments: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Farrell, B. J. (1992). Personality types of hotline volunteers, and the preliminary development of selection/screening and predicted performance instruments: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fenichel, D. A. (1978). The selection of telephone hotline volunteers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fina, A. L. (1986). The effectiveness of a telephone counseling service for discipline problems: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fisher, S. A. (1972). Suicide prevention and/or crisis services: A national survey: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Flynn, J. A. (1988). Assessing competence in the initial three minute segment of crisis intervention telephone calls: An exploratory study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Foker, G. R. (1989). Selection and evaluation of telephone hotline volunteers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *France, O. K. (1975). Effects of caller value orientation and of worker training and experience on the functioning of lay volunteer crisis telephone workers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Friedley, S. A. (1978). Paralinguistic cues at three levels of emotional intensity in actual and simulated crisis communication: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Friedman, V. J. (1986). When skills fall short: A study of uncertainty and meaning making in a volunteer hotline counseling organization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Given, D. R. (1983). Evaluation of the effectiveness of crisis intervention by telephone: A follow-up study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gock, T. S. (1980). Volunteers' clinical effectiveness, morale, and anxiety as a function of crisis hotline experience: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hartley, N. L. (1984). Measurement of performance potential of volunteer telephone crisis line workers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Haycock, R. W. (1998). Voices in the night: Frequent callers to a crisis intervention center. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hayes, J. R. (1996). Controlling glucose levels of adolescents with diabetes through the use of a voice processing system. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Herrick, M. D. (1976). Perceptual-judgmental, and activity-interpersonal relationship preferences among volunteers as indicators of ratings by peers and expert judges on empathy, genuineness and warmth in a university student operated telephone crisis center: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jadin, L. M. (1979). The effects of a short-term standardized assertion training program on telephone counselors' performance levels on measures of technical effectiveness and interpersonal process skills: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jaffe, J. A. (1984). Effects of expectancies, perceptions of competence and support, and selected factors on reported satisfaction, turnover intention, and burnout of telephone "hotline" volunteers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kaesser, D. M. (1987). The dimensions of telephone counseling, with an emphasis on the accuracy of the written summaries produced by the hotline worker: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Karver, M. S. (2001). The dangerousness to self-judgment: Help line counselors' accuracy, agreement, and insight into judgment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kauffman, P. U. (1991). The effects of moral development stage theory training upon telephone crisis line counselor functioning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kay, M. L. (1980). Suicide and crisis intervention telephone services: A survey and recommendations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kirk, W. J. (1977). A program evaluation of a twenty-four hour crisis intervention service: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kluge, C. A. (1975). An investigation of personality variables, needs, and helping styles of nonprofessional volunteers in a telephone crisis intervention center: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kokes, J. H. (1977). Simulated calls on a crisis hotline: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Maw, G. H. (1975). Conceptual systems of college students and their preferred responses to interpersonal situations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mayo, A. M. (1998). The experience of decision-making among telephone advice/triage nurses. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mauldin, A. L. (2001). Vicarious traumatization among sexual assault hotline workers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Megahed, N. (1987). Smoking cessation in a sample of self-quitters: The evaluation of a hotline and predictors of outcome: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Morgan, J. P. (1977). Effect of caller depth of self-exploration on high-, medium-, and low-functioning telephone counselors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Musika, N. S. (1978). Effects of hotline voice quality on willingness to self-disclose: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Naaman, M. N. (1982). A model for integrating and expanding telephone counseling within university counseling services: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nolan, M. J. (1981). Assertiveness, call receiving behaviors, and communication performance of emergency call receivers: An empirical investigation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Padilla, M. L. (1988). The impact of a telephone warm line on latchkey children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Park, T. L. (1999). Two minimal intervention programs for weight loss in heart transplant candidates. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Paur, R. M. (1976). An assessment of an intensive forty hour counselor skills-building program entitled "Counselor Training: Short-term Client Systems for Paraprofessional Volunteer Trainees." Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pudlinski, C. J. (1999). Giving help on a consumer-run warm line: Ideological dilemmas and practices. (support services, mentally disabled). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Reese, R. J. (2001). Client perceptions of the effectiveness and appeal of telephone counseling. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rhee, W. K. (2002). Efficacy of brief intervention telephone psychotherapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Robertson, G. W. (1978). Helper empathy and retention of empathic skills on hotline telephone: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Russem, P. D. (1977). Differences in the meaning of life and quality of intrafamily relationships of four selected groups of volunteers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schaafsma, L. M. (1997). Interpersonal relatedness, belonging, and spiritual well-being in congregational members: The impact of lay pastoral telecare. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schwei, M. G. (1978). The evaluation of telephone drug services in Los Angeles County: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Seeley, M. F. (1996). Hotline organizations as discrete services in the mental health and social services arena. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Seymour, P. J. (1976). Telephone crisis intervention: Empathy and conceptual level: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shapiro, R. M. (1985). The freedom line: A relapse-prevention intervention for the control of smoking: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sklar, C. K. (1978). Child abuse, hot-lines, and no-shows: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Slaikeu, K. A. (1974). Telephone referral calls to a suicide prevention and crisis service: An investigation of caller-therapist interactions in the initial call, and follow-up of callers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Spizman, P. (2001). Is counseling by telephone effective? Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Strohl, R. (2005). Immediate and intermediate changes in suicidality among callers to telephone crisis services. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Tanley, J. C. (1973). Use of personality and interest measures in predicting crisis phone counselor effectiveness: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Thompson, L. E. (1974). Selection, training, and evaluation of paraprofessionals in suicide prevention telephone work: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thurman, C. (1999). Improving the mathematics homework completion of middle school students through involvement of their parents in using a homework telephone hotline system. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Turner, J. R. (1972). Volunteer participation as a function of personal and situational variables: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Valldejuli-Butler, H. (1994). A linguistic approach to the understanding of telephone crisis intervention. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Van Arsdale, H. E. (1975). Punctiliar emergency psychotherapy: A conceptualized synthesis of psychodynamics, crisis theory, and the hot-line: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vogel, M. C. (2002). Working on feelings: Discourses of emotion at a crisis hotline. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Walfish, S. (1982). The effects of training and supervision on the performance of paraprofessional telephone counselors: An analogue study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Young, R. W. (1987). Communication and change in the crisis center call: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zalusky, S. (1989). Social responsibility and empathy in adolescent volunteers: Dissertation Abstracts International. Category:Dissertations Category:Hot line services